Um novo Card Captor
by Karlla Darcy Culen
Summary: Em reforma! Sinopse: anos na frente,... para ser sincera... uns 15 anos hehe.. acho q com um titulo desses não tem como não saber como começa a fic neh? rsrs... fic inspirada no filme.. A carta selada e continuaçao dele...
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Minha Primeira fic de Anime... então me perdoe se sair errado alguma coisa xp... e principalmente primeira vez postando no As...  
Se alguém quiser to precisando de um beta rsrss... : mrgreen:  
**Disclaimer:** Nenhuns dos personagens dessa história me pertencem, essa fanfiction é apenas para entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais. Além do mais, não estou ganhando nada com isso!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 Capitulo...

**Pilot...**

Sakura esta sentada no sofá que fica na frente para a porta...  
- Como são tão frágeis ...  
Pensa Sakura ao segurar as mãozinha da Pequena Miyuki...  
- Você vai ser tão forte como seu pai , meu amorzinho...  
nesse momento olha para porta, estava vindo seus dois amores...  
- E ai como ele se saiu- sorriu ela para seu marido...  
com um sorriso de orelha a orelha...ele olha para a pequena em seus braços..  
- Ele ja esta com força para segurar a minha espada... Ja nem esta querendo treinar com a de plástico....  
- Pai ja tenho qse 5 anos ..- Fala o pequeno Yuichi...

Sakura ri do seu primogénito , Yuichi tomooko estava para completar 5 anos em um mês... e como ele esta a cara do Pai quando criança...  
Ja a Pequena Miyuki de apenas 2 meses ,era a cara da Sakura... mais seus olhos eram do Pai , castanhos.... e quem ficou com os Olhos de esmeralda da Mãe foi Yuichi...  
- Então meu pequeno bebe já esta virando um rapazinho, meu bebe lindo - falando isso Sakura entrega a Miyuki para Shaoran, e abraça o filho  
- Mãe!! a sra esta me sufocando.. - Fala em vão , apesar de seus esforço para sair dos abraços e beijos de sua mãe...  
nesse momento entra ... ( 0 novo mordomo deles , já que wey ja tinha se aposentado )  
- Sr Li,sra Li estamos com visitas...  
Os dois se viram e avistam Tomoyo e Eriol entrando pelo portão com uma linda menina , que lembrava muito Eriol e com os olhos da Tomoyo... era a pequena de 4 anos ... Sayuri...  
- Oi, mais vocês não chegariam de Londres só semana que vem??  
fala Sakura , comprimentando eles...  
- Obrigado, Keiji por avisar , prepare uns lanches para as crianças e pede, para a Haruka,para dar um banho no Yuichi...  
- Sim senhor..- se abaixa em sinal de respeito e sai  
a conversa entre Sakura estava muito animada, Eriol so,ria da conversa delas e se aproxima de shoran...  
- essas duas... nem parece que se falavam todos os dias pelo msn, orkut e ainda por cima pelo telefone -e ri ...  
- deixam elas Eriol , ja faz 3 anos e meio que elas não se viam... - e sorri  
- verdade , desse que sayuri nasceu , e eu tive que retornar a Londres , e Tomoyo , retornou também para as suas conficcoes ... não teve como a gente vim visita-los...  
- Sakura ficou muito feliz em saber que vocês iriam passar o aniversário de Yuichi conosco...  
- sim e uma idade importante...- fala ele ja serio  
- verdade.... - shaoran engole seco...  
Sakura olhou para o rosto de seu marido e viu a sua preocupação...  
- Tomoyo vamos ali com eles  
e tomoyo a segue  
elas se aproxima  
- do que vocês estavam falando que , meu shaoran ficou com a expressão séria...- se preocupa Sakura  
- do aniversario de Yuichi..- fala ainda serio  
- sim mais , não temos certeza ... pode ser que nem seja ele .. Eriol mesmo falou no nascimento dele... que poderia ser ate outra criança....- fala Sakura com a mesma esperança e amor . que ainda tinha deste de criança...  
- sim , meu amor não se esqueça da miyu..  
antes dele mesmo terminar Tomoyo interrompe  
- por favor vamos mudar de assusto sim??  
- sim,tomoyo vamos,... ate por que as crianças estão se aproximando...  
ao falar vinha duas crianças brincando de pega , indo na direcao dos pais...  
- Esta com você Yui..  
- A não agora e com você Sayurinha...  
os pais que viam os dois brincando soria dos dois , quando shaoran fala...  
- e... se continuar assim quem sabes no futuro não sejamos alem de amigos hein .. Eriol - fala dando um tapa no ombro do amigo...  
-~hehe... a tomoyo estava brincando sobre isso , semana passada ...  
ri como se já soubesse de algo  
shaoran percebe algo nessa frase,mais antes de abrir a boca...  
- Pai..posso dormir aqui?? diz que simmm?  
fala sayuri quase implorando.. com as duas mãos juntinhas..  
- Ha sayuri veja com sua mãe, meu amor , não sei se ela trouxe roupa para você...  
- Mae?? - ela se vira em direção da mãe  
-temos que ver se para a tia Sakura esta bem meu amor, e sim - olhou para Eriol.. ate parece que ele não sabia que ela Sempre , andava com de roupa para a filha- mamae trouxe roupa para você...  
a pequena com os olhos brilhando olha para sakura e Shaoran  
-posso tios?  
sakura sorri e olha para shaoran  
- Claro que sim meu anjinho...  
- Obaaaaa...  
e sai correndo a onde estava yuichi ... ele estava parado olhando as arvores perto de casa..  
- elas são lindas neh? e papai me disse que se não chover , elas vão se abrir no meu aniversario...  
Sayuri olha para ele , e com aquele sorriso que a tomoyo tinha fala:  
- você gosta muito dessas flores neh?  
- sim... - ele confirma - são as favoritas de meu pai tambem rsrs..- fala docemente ..  
e vão brincar...  
ja estava escurecendo quando Tomoyo chama eles...  
- Crianças entrem ja vai ser , servido a janta, vão se lavar...  
- Sim Sra... - dissem em unium  
Todos ja estavam sastifeito e as crianças, ja estavam se arrumando , para deitarem...  
- Boa noite ,mãe, Boa noite Pai...  
as duas crianças de despede e vao com Dna haruka para seus aposentos...  
Tomoyo olha Sakura alimentando a pequena Miyuki  
- ela é tão fofinha... lembra a minha Sayuri  
sakura sorri e comenta..  
- sim lembro como a Sayuri era...- e uma preocúpacao aparece em seu rosto...  
- Sabe se não fosse sua amiga deste a nossa infancia , naõ falaria que vc esta preocupada , fala pra mim .. o que foi??  
- tento ser forte , na frente de shaoran .. mais eu tambem estou muito preocupa , e se for mesmo o meu Yuichi?? hein Tomoyo... como será??  
- sim mais como você disse.. pode ser outra criança.. ja pensou pode ser seu neto hã??  
tenta animar a amiga em vão...  
- sim... mais tenho medo de ser a...  
- vamos pensar em coisas alegres ...Hã o que você acha Sakura...  
você se casou com o Homem , que quando menino você se apaixonou, foi um casamento tão lindo , e logo veio o Yuichi .. agora - coloca a mão na testa de Miyuki - tem essa bonequinha....  
-aiaiai... Tomoyo não sei o que seria de mim... sem você minha grande amiga...  
Sakura coloca Miyuki no moseis e abraça Tomoyo...  
e enjugando as lagrimas , aproximas os maridos...  
- Vamos Tomtom - ( era como Eriol chamava Tomoyo carinhosamente ) - Ja esta tarde..  
Antes mesmo de Tomoyo responder , Shaoran fala:  
- Porque vocês não dormem aqui conosco hoje... com certeza o Eriol esta cansado para ir dirigindo...  
os dois se olham  
- pensando bem.. seria bom , mesmo...  
responde Eriol...e tomoyo abre um sorriso , igual a de uma criança  
- Vamos la arrumar o quartos de hospedes para vocês...  
Fala Sakura , puxando Tomoyo  
- Bom vou tomar um banho...Eriol qualquer coisa , e so chamar o Keiji...  
-okay , estarei aqui vendo alguma coisa na televisão  
para Eriol, seria otimo ,estar perto ...antes que aconteça....

_To be continued..._

N/A: sei que esta curtinha, mais e apenas o pilot da fic ,... ;]  
espero que gostem...  
pois muitas coisas aconteceram...  
então ... Libertem-se!!


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **Minha Primeira fic de Anime... então me perdoe se sair errado alguma coisa xp...  
_Se alguém quiser to precisando de um beta rsrss... =]_  
**Disclaimer: **Nenhuns dos personagens dessa história me pertencem, essa fanfiction é apenas para entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais. Além do mais, não estou ganhando nada com isso!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 capitulo... _**O começo de tudo...**_

Eriol ainda estava na sala, quando Tomoyo entra e o abraça por traz...  
- vamos nos deitar?? ja esta tarde...e a Sayuri já esta dormindo..  
- sim , vamos tomtom... a sakura e o...  
- Não só o Syaoran..está deitado. Sakura esta dando de mama pra Miyuki  
responde antes dele terminar... ela já o conhecia muito bem , as vezes , respondia as perguntas antes mesmo dele terminar ...  
- sabe as vezes me pergunto.. será que você realmente não tem algum poder magico??  
e a beija...e ele pega ela no colo e sobem a escada...e vão pro quarto...  
Sakura ja tinha alimentado sua caçulinha...estava entrando para o banho...  
Sakura com a mão direita ,vai abrindo devagar a torneira enquanto a esquerda , ia sentindo a temperatura da agua...  
sakura entra em baixo do chuveiro e passando as mãos no rosto , ela abre os olhos .. e vê a agua caindo...

*** FLASHBACK ***

Sakura estava vendo a chuva cair na janela do carro... e com uma dor no peito olha para Syaoran...  
- ha Syaoran você vai embora levando um pedaço de mim...- pensa ela..e volta a olhar as gostas que decaia pela janela..  
Syaoran por sua vez.. não estava querendo já retornar para casa... mais precisava...  
-Há minha flor de cerejeira.. eu vou mais estarei deixando meu coração com você...  
fala em seus pensamentos...  
- Chegamos...- fala tomoyo tirando os dois de seus pensamentos...  
- vamos embarcar... e já estou ficando com saudades - fala Meiling  
-Sakura...  
- Syaoran...  
os dois se olham... ela cabisbaixa olhando para os seus pés... ele se aproxima... coloca suas mãos no rosto dela e levanta o queixo... seus olhos vai em sua direção... - me escreva sim?? - sim.. prometo... ele se afasta acenando para ela e tomoyo.... quando volta correndo e abraça sua amada.... e mesmo ainda tão novos, Syaoran da-lhe o seu primeiro Beijo...  
Sakura coloca um pequeno papel nas mãos de Syaoran... que olha ...  
- Lê dentro do avião ...-ela pede  
- sim... te cuida...  
- você também...  
Syaoran e Meiling embarca...La dentro já sentados em seus acentos , ele abre o pequeno envelope  
¨ Talvez tenha sido por um olhar...  
Talvez por um sorriso...  
Talvez tenha sido por aquelas palavras...  
Talvez por aquele instante contigo...  
Talvez um dia estejamos juntos.  
E talvez tudo seja esquecido...  
Talvez possam existir outros momentos E aí,quem sabe...  
Nem tudo estará perdido...  
Te amo ¨  
ele sorri ..- eu também minha flor...

**Fim de * FLASHBACK ***

Sakura fecha a torneira e se veste com uma camisola de malha ..e depois um robe...  
entra no quarto e vê Syaran dormindo.. resolve e vai ate o quarto de Yuichi para vê se ele esta bem...  
- meu anjinho..- fala passando a mão na sua cabeça  
cobre ele direito e beija na sua testa...  
passando no corredor , olha para o retrato de um verão muito especial...  
na fotografia estava Sakura, Tomoyo e Eriol e Yukito e Touya

*** FLASHBACK ***

Sakura estava com 17 anos...  
infeslimente o namoro a distancia entre ela e Syaoran , não dera muito certo..e para que ninguem se machucasse, resolveram ficar so na amizade....  
Sakura conhecera Takeishi ... ele Lembrava muito Touya...  
Era inicio das Ferias de Verão , e Eriol resolveu ir fazer uma visita para Sakura...  
toctoc...  
-Touya atende...  
- por que mostrenga to de visita  
fala Touya que viera passar o feriado de verão junto com a família  
pois estava trabalhando com Yukito em outra provincia ..em Aichi-ken  
e não tinha tempo em visita-los , sempre...  
- Pois não??  
Eriol sorri ..com certeza Touya não o reconheceu  
- Oi Touya... tudo bem??  
- hã... - faz uma cara de poucos amigos... - você é...?  
- sou o....  
- Haaaa;... Não acredito...Eriol!!  
vem gritando sakura...  
- nossa como você esta diferente... - e sakura para...- Você...Você ...esta a cara do mago Clow  
- Você acha mesmo Sakura ??  
ela somente balança a cabeça  
- mais quem esta diferente não e só eu , não ...olha você.. como esta linda!!  
ele ri.. beijando suas mãos..como só ele , poderia ser tão cavalheiro...  
Era Verdade, Sakura se tornara uma Mulher linda, nem parecia que acabara de sair da adolescencia... suas formas femininas , era sim de tirar qualquer garoto do serio...  
Já Eriol estava realmente a cara do de Clow .. mais com o seu sorriso galanteador que so ele tinha...  
nesse exato momento descia pelas escada , suavemente ,mais ao se virar em direção a Eriol , prende a respiração e engole seco..  
Tomoyo... com os seus Belos cabelos escuros que estavam bem maiores da ultima vez que a vira...  
Tomoyo pisca e sorri..mais em sua mente queria saber..  
- quem e esse com Sakura na sala...  
Eriol nunca sentira isso.... era como se seu coração fosse sair pela boca..  
Tomoyo quando desceu o ultimo degrau , quase caiu , pois estava olhando para o garoto junto de Sakura...chegando mais perto , não acreditou quem era...  
- Eriol??  
- Tomoyo??  
-haa ...Não acredito vc?!!  
fala os dois ao mesmo tempo.. mais quando Eriol foi comprimentar Tomoyo.. ela quase saiu correndo ... mais ficou firme...  
-não seria nada de mais ele beijar suas mãos -pensa ela  
Eriol ele as segurou e beijou...  
-Por que eu estou suando?? Só beijei suas linda mãos , tão delicadas ,como são macias -pensou ele  
Tomoyo ficou corada ao senti os lábios quentes dele em sua mão-  
- por que , essa falta de ar,..?  
Sakura que estava vendo essa situação ..estava rindo, quando,..em seu coração se entristecia... ela lembrara de Syaoran...  
mais Não podia ainda o Amar como?? depois de tanto tempo... e ainda por cima , estava namorando Takeishi... não poderia fazer isso com ele...

_~ 2 meses se passam ~ _

as ferias estão para acabar e Tomoyo e Eriol já estavam namorando , era a ultima semana dele no Japão, Tomoyo não estava nada feliz com isso...  
- Tomtom.. e só o tempo de eu arrumar as coisas e terminar o Ensino Médio , ..eu Ja cansei de te prometer que venho fazer a Faculdade aqui...  
Tomoyo tenta sorri , mais não dar muito certo...  
Sakura tem uma Ideia Maravilhosa..  
- que tal um Pic-nic ?? hã? Tomoyo... o que você acha?  
- Hum.. ia ser bom... passar mais um tempinho com o meu amor...  
-okay.. então vamos arrumar as coisas...  
Enquanto Tomoyo e Sakura ia ao mercado , comprar os ingredientes , para o sanduiches e refrigerantes e outras coisas mais, com salgados e frutas..  
Eriol ia ligando para Touya avisando do Pic-nic... que avisou o Yukito ...  
A tarde foi maravilhosa , e o sol estava se pondo , quando touya chamou todos para baterem um foto... Ele coloca no automático e corre ,pois a comera já estava em contagem regressiva...  
- digam Xiixxx  
- Xixxx

**Fim de * FLASHBACK ***

Sakura olha sorrindo para o retrato ...  
Andando mais a frente estava um quadro dela e Syaoram no casamento deles...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Nenhuns dos personagens dessa história me pertencem,  
essa fanfiction é apenas para entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais.  
Além do mais, não estou ganhando nada com isso!

**N/A: **me perdoem a demora , mais como estamos no final de ano.. e uma loucura so...  
uma correria ...  
ha os {} significa os pensamentos dos personagens...

3 capitulo... _**O Grande dia - parte I**_

Sakura olha sorrindo para o retrato ...  
Andando mais a frente estava um quadro de Tomoyo e Eriol no casamento deles...

* FLASHBACK *

Sakura estava na Universidade... com 23 anos...estava no final da primavera em Tomoeda...  
o Namoro com Takeishi estava passando por uma crise, no momento eles estavam dando um tempo...  
so para não falarem que eles tinham terminados... por parte dele  
Pois por mais que Sakura quisesse, ainda não conseguiu esquecer Syaoran  
- Então vocês já foram ver as aliança  
Pergunta Sakura tentando tirar a imagem de Syaoran da cabeça...  
principalmente do ultimo Verão que ele veio passar em Tomoeda...a 4 anos ...  
por mais que ela queria correr para seus braços ,não podia,pois não aguentaria deixar-lo ir embora novamente...  
e outra ele viera junto com a namorada ...Liu xulin  
- Ainda não Sakura, tem ainda 1 meses para o Jantar de noivado  
Eriol balança a cabeça... ela esta mais ansiosa que a própria noiva...  
Tomoyo por sua vez.. não estava preocupada com as alianças e sim com vestido...mais Sakura não entendia o porque ..  
pois cada dia Tomoyo fazia um modelo diferente...  
e em 1 mês seria so o Noivado.. o Casamento seria so em 10 meses... Tomoyo queria no inicio da Primavera...  
bom enquanto Sakura estuda pedagogia , Tomoyo começou com musica, mais moda chamou muito atenção dela...  
e com a condição financeira dela , foi fácil ela montar um atelier ,...  
e depois de quase 1 ano... já estava na moda os vestidos que ela fazia...  
Tokyo estava em seus pés...  
eles estavam voltando de um passeio no centro... e tinham almoçado juntos...

Uma semana depois...  
Sakura estava voltando da aula, quando sente uma presença..  
ela estranha pois ,tinha muito tempo que não sentia nada...  
ela balança a cabeça , devia ser só a sua impressão, ela estaciona o carro, e desce , mais  
até que sente uma mão em seus ombros...ela se assusta ao ver quem era...  
ao se vira ...

na esquina...10 min antes...

{hum.. continua igual a ultima vez que estive aqui... esta tão lindo ...  
as flores de cerejeiras estão se abrindo...}  
ele repara na casa de Sakura , quando vê um carro se aproximar  
{nossa que moça linda }  
ele foi ate educado pois em seus pensamentos não era essa frase que estava querendo sair de sua boca...  
{ mais não pode ser.. será??}  
ela se aproxima e toca nela para chamar a sua atenção...  
- Li??  
- Kinomoto??  
ambos caem na risadas...  
e se abraçam...  
- Syaoran ..como você esta diferente.. esta bonito...  
{ meu Deus , me segure... que homem que ele se tornou.. olha esse braços... o que 4 anos fazem de diferença...}  
sakura engole seco , pois estava toda corada...  
- Ha vooocê tbm sakura...esstaa liiinndada  
{ por que estou gago??..nunca gagagaguejei.. antes.. na frente de uma mulher?? }  
não é como qualquer uma mulher.. era a Sakura..  
ele não podia compara-la com outra mulher ...  
Sakura , foi o motivo de todos os seus relacionamentos , não darem certos...  
ele sempre reparava que atual parceira , não tinha as qualidades de Sakura ,  
e seu romance acabava indo pra agua abaixo,...  
Sakura por um lado sempre namorou Takeshi, apesar de todos gostarem dele  
e seu pai dava toda a benção para esse namoro...  
ate touya não se irritava com o garoto...  
ele é bonito, simpático, esta trabalhando como medico , e era muito elogiado  
por ser tão novo e esta tão empenhado ,na profisão..  
mais para a Sakura faltava algo mais...  
falta amor....  
depois de tantas brigas , ambos estavam triste...  
sakura não queria magoa-lo... estava quase certa que tinha que terminar esse compromisso...  
Antes que ambos se machucasse muito...  
- mais o que você esta fazendo aqui??  
Fala Sakura saindo daquele transe...  
- vim passar 2 meses ...vim para o noivado de tomoyo & Erol ...você se esqueceu?  
{ nussa e verdade como pude esquecer.. aiaiai que cabeça Sakura}  
- e tirar umas ferias , ja que terminei a Faculdade,me formei em arquitetura  
- Serio ??que dez!  
- sim e estarei indo para Harvard pois pretendo me especializar em arqueologia  
os olhos de Sakura fibra em saber disso...  
- Você esta falando serio ??não é brincadeira Li é verdade mesmo??  
ele estranha a pergunta..  
- Sim sakura ..por que??achas que estou a brincar??  
- Bom .. e que depois que eu terminar aqui...  
ela corou...  
- depois que você ...  
ele espera ela continuar..  
- eu consegui uma vaga em uma escola perto de Harvard...  
ela não falou..e sim cuspiu tudo.. falou de uma vez só..  
- pois como professora quero ensinar outras línguas..para os meus alunos...  
uma grande euforia cresceu dentro de Syaoran  
- serio?? não brinca...  
- verdade...vou ensinar outras linguas,as crianças...  
ela ri...  
- e vais quando??  
Syaoran não estava mais se aguentando de felicidade  
- bom termino esse ano a universidade e vou fazer mestrado la ..  
ele ja não consegue esconder mais a sua felicidade...  
- então vamos se ver la então...  
ela cora novamente..  
-sim...  
neste exato momento aparece Eriol e Tomoyo na frente deles..  
- ha.. então és por isso, que tu não atende os nossos telefones..  
fala Eriol quando se vira para Syaoran  
- Li? és tu?  
com um grande sorriso ele afirma..  
- sim.. Eriol sou eu..  
- que saudades syaoran.. e a meiling como esta ela??  
-ela esta bem, pediu para se desculpa-la, mais sabem como é.. 6 meses de gestação não esta sendo muito facil para ela...  
ha e claroo esta com saudades de todos..  
Meiling esta gestante de um primo de Li , do outro lado da familia dele, em que ambos ainda não se conheciam..  
foi amor a primeira vista, tanto que o casamento foi muito rapido, em menos de 8 meses ja estavam casados  
e depois de 1 ano , veio a noticia da gravides...  
- bom que tal vocês jantarem hoje aqui em casa ?  
- Oba.. estava vindo te chamar para comer.. mais aceitamos sim Sakura  
{ nossa , Eriol esta bem diferente , da ultima vez que eu estive aqui..}

os 4 entraram na casa,a noite passou rapido e a alegria era tanta, e com estavam matando as saudades,  
acabaram que não repararam que ja amanhecia.  
- Olha só a horas tomtom..  
- verdade Eri temos que ir..  
era 7 da manhã..  
- por que vcs não tomam um café reforçado??  
pergunta Sakura , preocupada...  
- No caminho... -fala Eriol  
- a Gente compra.. - fala Tomoyo  
- Não se - fala Eriol  
- preocupe...- e termina Tomoyo..  
os dois se viram e sorri, e se despedem e vão embora...  
Syaoran que via Eriol agir com uma pessoa normal, ainda não se acostumou...ao ve-lo assim...  
- Bom Sakura ...- ele a procura e não a vê - Sakura??  
entra na casa.. e nada...ate que ao subi a escada...  
{ Hooo.. mais como ...}  
A porta do quarto de Sakura estava aberta , ele mesmo de longe pode ver as belas formas de Sakura...  
realmente era de tirar qualquer homem do serio...  
{ Ela é bela!!...}  
ele se afasta e desse as escada e a chama:  
- Sakura!!  
- Ha.. me perdoe Syaoran.. estava a me trocar...  
-tudo bem.. so vim me despedir , tambem vou indo..  
- okay...  
- voce vais fazer algo hoje?  
- bom vou dormir um pouco .. -ela boceja - e depois tenho que ir para universidade..  
- okay... mais tarde falo contigo...  
e se despedem..

Sakura dormiu,.. mais estava tão alegre , pelo seu grande amor estar ali por perto agora.. e melhor  
se encontrava solteiro...  
dormiu tão feliz...ate sonhou com o seu amado

Syaoran saiu da casa de Sakura e ,aqueles momentos que passou , foram como se ele voltou a sua infancia..

1mês se passa..e na noite desse dia , seria a grande festa de noivado de Tomoyo & Eriol...  
Sakura passou o tempo todo ao lado de sua amiga,  
ja Syaoran ficou muito surpreso com o pedido de Eriol  
- Ehhh!!, não esperava isso Eriol...  
- então você aceita?  
- se eu aceito?? claro que sim!!  
eles se abraçam..  
- Bom como o seu padrinho  
Syaoran faz uma cara em maliciosa para Eriol..  
-tenho que preparar a sua despedida de solteiro ...hehe^^  
Eriol sorri , estava muito nervoso e ancioso para que chegue logo a noite..  
- mais ainda vai ser daqui 1ano o casamento...  
- sim eu sei...mais quem te falou que despedida de solteiro era so antes do dia do casamento...  
Erio se assusta  
- O que você esta aprontando? por acaso vc... não ...  
-kaoakoakao....  
Syaoran so ria da cara de assustado de seu amigo..  
- Calma estava so brincando.. você tinha que ver a sua cara huaaua...  
- bobo...  
e os 2 riem....

a manhã seguiu tranquila... para os meninos , o que não se podia dizer da Noiva e sua Madrinha...  
ja era qse 3 da tarde...

- Alo?? Sakura... cade você?  
-Oi.. estou aqui...  
ela grita  
- Espera!! .. hein não , vc tem que por as mesas em seu devido lugar e depois sim arrumar os arranjos...  
Sakura estava arrumando o salão de festa, enquanto estava com Tomoyo no telefone..  
- desculpa...tamoyo.. que foi??  
- Sakura nem sei com te agradecer pelo que você esta fazendo por mim...  
- que isso Tomoyo....hey a mesa do bufe fica do outro lado!!...  
ela afasta o celular.. e acaba gritando com os meninos que estavam arrumando o salão..  
- desculpa tomoyo.. e que esta uma loucura aqui  
- me perdoe amiga, ..  
tomoyo se senti mal por sakura estava ali na correria e ela na boa descansando para a festa...  
- Tomoyo.. vou ficar muito brava se vc continuar com isso hein!!  
- okay então  
e se despedem...

ate a tarde foi assim corrido , arrumando o salão...  
mais tudo ocorreu direito, foi sim uma festa linda..  
todos elogiaram Sakura pela organização da festa..  
foi então a hora de Eriol & Tomoyo  
trocarem as aliaças de compromisso para a de noivados..  
todos ficaram emocionados , ate a mãe de tomoyo  
que sempre fora fechada , estava chorando , ao ver que a sua filhinha  
estava noivando , e que em 1 ano , não seria mais sua...pequena protegida..  
uns dos moços que estava ajudando na festa veio em direção a Sakura e entregou uma peguena caixa e um envelope...  
- Obrigada..  
e Vai em direção a amiga  
- Tomoyo.. acabaram de chegar!!  
-hum.. e do Touya & Yuukito..  
[center] "Tomoyo & Eriol..  
eu e o Yukito queriamos nos desculpar, mas as escavações , acabaram nos atrazando,  
Michiro e Naruko , estão mandado um grande beijo,e abraços..."

ps: esse e um artefato antigo de um mago que conhecemos muito bem...  
e para Tomoyo, e um vestido que esta embrulhado do lado, as guardiãs do templo daqui de Khajuraho..  
a lenda diz que se usar na primeira noite do casal, o linho, dos 10 bichos de seda,mais velhos,  
vai ser abençoados com muitas felicidades ...[/center]

Touya se casou com Michiro, e logo em seguida naruko, parou com o medo , e aceitou se casar com Yukito..  
Ela tinha medo de um dos dois , sumirem ou desaparecer das suas formas...ou suas outras indentidades

enquanto eles abriam os presentes.. Sakura imagina a vida de seu irmão e de Yukito

passou assim mais 1 mes , todos felizes  
faltava so mais um dia para que Syaoram li fosse embora ...  
Syaoran convida Sakura para tomarem um café da manhã para se despedirem...  
Sakura estava no jardim do Hotel em que Syaoran estava Hospedado...  
- Sakura eu preciso falar com você  
- fala Li??  
- Sakura , você ...  
ele não sabia como falar com ela...  
tinha uma pequena caixinha em suas mãos...  
sakura queria muito saber do que se tratava...tanto que falou apressadamente__

** musica no fundo**

- Fala Li..  
- Você esta com pressa? Sakura  
ele pergunta com medo..  
- não pode falar

" Loving you is easy  
Cause you're beautiful  
Making love with you  
Is all I wanna to do

- Sakura sei que passamos por altos e baixos...  
ele segura a sua mão..  
- Sim Syaoran passamos sim. mais aonde voce quer chegar??  
ele passa as mão em seus cabelos...  
e olha em seus olhos..

Loving you is more than  
Just a dream comes ture  
Cause everything that I do  
Is out of loving you

La la la .....  
Doo doo doo ......

- Sakura quero que saiba , que mesmo depois que terminamos...  
nunca, nunca mesmo...  
Ninguem tomou o seu Lugar em meu coração

Sakura cora.. não era possivel , será que seu sonho iria se realizar??  
- Syaoran o que você esta dizendo??  
{ por favor não brinque comigo novamente}  
- Que eu te quero, que eu te amoo  
e a beija...  
- Mentira!!  
ela o empurra e sai correndo..  
- Sakura..!!

No one else can make me feel  
The colors that you bring  
Stay with me while we grow old  
And we will live each day in springtimes  
Cause loving you  
Has made my life so beautiful  
( Is easy cause you're beautiful )

ele consegue chegar perto dela. pega em seu ombro e a vira, ele ve que em seus olhos , lagrimas escorriam de seus olhos  
ele a beija,  
- por que esse medo?  
- Não vou suportar te deixar novamente..  
ele puxa ela para seus braços  
- você nunca me deixou....

Every day of my life  
Is filled with loving you  
Loving you I see your soul  
Come shining thru  
Every time that we oh....  
I'm more in love with you

La la la .....  
Doo doo doo ......  
_**  
Syaoran leva ela de volta para o Hotel..  
quando se dão contas estavam ja no quarto aos beijos.  
os labios não se descrudavam, enquanto as suas mãos os despiam  
ela puxou a sua blusa, enquanto Syaoran tira a dela ,  
ainda se beijando ele tira o seu sutiã..  
**__  
No one else can make me feel  
The colors that you bring  
Stay with me while we grow old  
And we will live each day in springtimes  
Cause loving you  
Has made my life so beautiful  
( Is easy cause you're beautiful )_

sem folegos, ja estavam cansados e errolados nos lenções, ainda ao beijos  
ele passa as mãos em seu cabelo a admirando a sua beleza..  
Sakura passa as mãos no seus ombros e deslizando nos seus braços e sentindo os seus musculos ,  
e quando ela ia passando as mão pelo seu peito e chegando ate a sua barriga...  
Syaoran não resiste e a puxa novamente ,para se amarem...  
como sempre sonhou...  
Sakura nem acreditava, que estava ali, com Syaoran ,  
tinha perdido a virgindade com seu primeiro amor,  
_  
Every day of my life  
Is filled with loving you  
Loving you I see your soul  
Come shining true  
Every time that we oh....  
I'm more in love with you_

La la la .....  
Doo doo doo "

Sakura vê que tinha anoitecido quando abre os olhos,  
um grande panico bate nela, enquanto recorda do que tinha acabado de acontecer..  
e com medo de ser passada pra tras, de ser esquecida ela fala:  
- Syaoran .. não me procure ...mais  
Ele se supreende  
- Como não te procurar??  
ele grita  
- é não quero que você me procure...Não sou o seu brinquedinho...  
{ Como pude cair na labia dele...}  
- O que acabou de acontecer, foi o que para você?? melhor o que significou ... foi so Sexo?  
- Foi ... somente isso.. nada mais...  
Ele não acretidou no que estava acontecendo, não era a sua Sakura..  
{ o que será que aconteceu.. a Sakura que conheço , nunca agiria dessa maneira..}  
- Tchau ... ate qualquer dia...  
qndo ele repara ela ja esta vestida e estava na porta ..  
- Sakuraaaaaaa!!...  
ela o deixa falando sozinho...  
{ não vou me magooar novamente li.. você me esqueceu antes com facilidade , vai me deixar aqui novamente..}

Syaoran se desespera e passa a noite chorando,.. tentando entender o que aconteceu..  
ele iria embarcar em 10 horas.. mais não conseguiu dormir..  
resolveu deixar um bilhete para sakura..  
ele deixa embaixo da porta de sua casa.. e vai em direção ao aeroporto...  
Sakura em sua casa tambem não dormiu... estava arrasada.. estava com medo, apavorada...  
mais uma coisa sabia , tinha agido como uma criança ..  
não !! Não como uma criança..pois uma criança é doce..  
Ela tinha agido uma verdadeira Idiota!!  
ela olha o relogio, sabia exatamente do Horario em que Syaoran iria embarcar..  
desse correndo as escada, quando repara no pequeno envelope no chão..

Para Sakura...  
Nunca me esqueça!!!

" Mesmo você não me vendo estarei te olhando.  
Mesmo não te tocando, estarei te sentindo.  
E, por onde você estiver passando  
com meus pensamentos estarei te seguindo.  
nos seus olhos eu me vejo.  
Encanto-me com teu sorriso  
No teu corpo está o meu desejo,  
em tua Alma meus sentidos.  
Você é minha vida.  
meu ar que respiro..  
Um sonho bonito que estarei vivendo  
Até transformar-se em realidade".

Eu te amo!!!''.

ela leu e releu tudo novamente.. não estava acreditando..  
{ será verdade mesmo??}  
ela sai correndo, talves consiga chegar a tempo no aeroporto  
ela o vê e grita com toda a força..

- Syaorannnnnnnnnn!!

ele escuta, tenta procurar mais não vê , pois tinha uma multidão na sua frente..  
-Syaorannnnnnnnnnnnnnn  
novamente ela o chama..mesmo assim ainda não a ve.. e pior por mais que procurasse esta sendo em vão..  
- Syaoran Liii  
novamente ela grita, e pula em cima de uma cadeira e continua gritando o nome dele..  
sim ele agora podia ver onde a sua amada estava...  
e sai correndo em sua direção ...  
-Syaoran , eu te amo.. sei que esta tarde , agi totalmente como uma bo...  
ele tanpa a boca dela com os dedos , para que ela pare de falar,tira do bolso a caixinha, e revelando o conteudo ,que tinha em seu interior...  
era um lindo anel de compromisso, que mais se parecia com uma aliança.. era de ouro branco e uma pequena pedra de rubi, e logo em seguida ele  
se ajoelha e:  
- Sakura Kimono .. você aceita casar comigo??  
ela não se aguenta de felicidade e pular de alegria para o seu colo, e com muitos beijos depois  
- claro seu bobo.. eu te amo...  
e eles se beijam...  
-Sr. Li.. o Avião esta a sua espera...  
o comisario o chama ...  
- estarei embarcando..  
- sim ..  
e as lagrimas escorrem no rosto de Sakura,...enquanto ela vê o seu grande amor partindo novamente...  
passa a mão no seu ventre e sem saber tinha um pequenininho pedaço de Li...se formando consigo..

To be continued..

_  
_N/A: Musica da UTADA HIKARU - loving you


End file.
